A Coma Story
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Sakuno goes to school ill and even though her grandmother instructs the tennis team to watch her something goes wrong and our love able Sakuno slips into a coma. What happens during her time asleep and reality is very intreging and confussing. RyomaXSakuo
1. Chapter 1

Pyrus: Well it started with a dream I had so I just changed the names but the story is the same hope you all like it

Terra: We own nothing but Pyrus can claim the dream she had and the story line but that's all...Oh and the year and a half she worked on this...trust us schools a killer!!!!!

High School Uniforms: Change the Jr. HS uniforms green to a sea green and add the following.

**Girls:**

(Short sleeved Shirt with puffy sleeves and skrit that reaches to the knee). They still have the bow and white coller with the strip but this changes year to year.

**Boys:**

(Shirt) Simple white button down shirt.

(Jacket) Green with breast pocket that has a strip signifying their year.

(Pants) They have a thin strip on their pants that changes with their year.

**Grade Colors:**

Freshman- Cerulean Sophmore- Coral Red Junior- Golden Senior- Seashell

* * *

"blah" people taking

"_Blah" people thinking_

"_Blah" people's inners_

"**blah" dream**

* * *

**--March 10, 2008 Normal P.O.V.-- **

Sakuno had woken up that day with a splitting headache. She walked slowly down the stairs and smiled weakly at her grandmother who was sitting in the kitchen reading her book. She looked up and rushed over to Sakuno.

"My dear you look horrible go back to bed you can skip school today. Okay?" She said as she tried to turn Sakuno back to the stairs and back to bed.

"No baa-chan I feel fine, and I need to take the science test. Anyway Onii-san can take me to school now." Sakuno said as she took her grandmother's hand off her shoulder and walked over to the table.

Sumire walked to the freezeer and made her little Sakuno pancakes. Sumire took the pancakes and placed them on Sakuno's plate. She set them on the table in front Sakuno. Sakuno picked at it and ate half of it before heading up stairs to change.

Once she had changed into her school uniform which was seagreen with a coral red strip on her white collor and bow. She stepped lightly down the stairs when the door bell rang. She walked to the door and opened it. She saw her spiky haired cousin standing in the door way.

"Yo! Onee-chan" Momo called as he ruhed in are wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air and spun her around.

"ONNNIIIIIIIIIII!!!!PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Sakuno sreached with joy.

Momo placed her on her feet on the floor. He smiled wildly and laughed at her deep blush. He wore his tennis jacket and his tennis sweats. He looked up and was shocked to see Sakuno's eyes falling. He grabbed her waist and with a worried look, he sat her one of the steps.

"Hey! Sakuno-chan you alright??" Momo asked worry deep in his voice.

"Yeah lets go Fuji-san is waiting," Sakuno said as she stood and grabbed her bag and headed to Fuji's car. **(Note: Fuji isn't driving, and they go to school in a limo!!)**

"Momo. Watch over her. Please" Sumire said as she too hurried to her own car.

Momo closed the door before running back to the limo and closing that door behind him. Sakuno was sitting with Abby, Rika, and Tomo. No one else by the looks of it had seen that Sakuno had looked a little pale. Momo looked up and noticed where they were headed. He looked at Fuji who had his girlfiend, Sakura, on his lap, but both of their usual smiles were abset from their faces.

So they had noticed Sakuno's paleness and how weak she seemed. Momo felt the car stop and again got out of the limo and headed to the new house. He smiled as he walked toward the door. In a blur the oak door swung open and a red haired girl jump out from behind it and into Momo's open arms. Ann was swung around and soon Momo stopped swinging her and peck her on the lips. He set her on the ground and she ran back in to get her backpack.

Once in the limo they all headed to the High School. Ann sat on Momo's lap and giggled and curled into his chest, everyone was still amazed that they were still seperable when they needed to be.

**--Outside the High Schol-- **

Momo stayed close to his little cousin and made sure she was okay, she seemed to be fine after homeroom so he left for his own classes. Momo knew he would be there in a heart beat if anything happened.

But it was the beginning of 3rd period when it happened. Sakuno had been walking to the science wing. She had an honors class, but there were two other acidemic class going on at the sametime along with another honors class. When she turned into the hall she saw that her teacher wasn't in the room so she leaned against the wall of lockers.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO," called a group of girls and guys.

Sakuno looked at the croud and it was at that time someone moved and she saw her worst nightmare. The leader of Ryoma's fan club was standing there kissing him. THE prince of tennis was standing there kissing another girl in the middle of the hall. Thankfully her teacher had come and opened the door. Sakuno noticed Ryoma break the kiss and look up at her, but Sakuno whipped around sending her twin braids flying. She was in the room faster then anyone, well maybe not Eiji, could stop her.

The bell soon sounded and Sakuno's science teacher started handing out the test. Sakuno started the test while trying to keep her tears back. She finish just as the bell to leave rang. She was the first out dropping the test on the teacher's desk. But as she stepped into the hall she saw a mop of dark green hair walking toward her, but then the picture slowly blacked.

"What's happening??" Sakuno thought as she slipped into complete darkness.

**--Normal P.O.V.-- **

Sakuno's eyes had fallen shut as Ryoma walked brishly toward her. He saw her falling like a sack of potatoes and ran to catch her. But Horio who had been in her science class beat him to it. He caght her and fell to the ground from Sakuno's dead weight.

Ryoma helped Horio stand and move out of the way. Ryoma looked at one of the other students around them and from the look in Ryoma's eyes the kid knew what he wanted. The kid ran into the science calss room and grabbed the teacher.

"Mrs. Neiman you need to hurry. Sakuno-san has just colappsed!!" the kid yelled as he pulled the teacher with him.

Mrs. Neiman ran with the child to the cornor where Ryoma and Horio were. She told the kids around them to get to class. That was when a tall spiky haired junior with his red haired girlfriend walked down the hall. Momo glaced at the crowd and saw Ryoma with Sakuno lying on the floor. Momo dropped Ann's hand and rushed over to the group.

"Oh my GOD!! Sakuno!!" Momo yelled as he slide and scopped her up, "I knew she really should have stayed home."

**--Dream P.O.V.-- **

"What where am I??" **Sakuno thought as she opened her eyes.**

**Above her was a canopy of emrald green, that swad with the soft wind. A white light swept past her face into her coco eyes. Sakuno blinked and sat up. She looked around and felt a little cold around her stomach.**

**She looked down and blushed. She was waring nothing but a tan skirt and tangtop. The skirt had red and blue beads were tied onto the bottom strings, the bottom of the tantop hadn the same beaded strands, which ended just above her belly botton. Sakuno wore a pair of tan knee high boots, that were decorated with roses and the vines curved around the top of the boots to the bottom.**

**Sakuno heard a the bushes behind her move. Sakuno swerved around and saw nothing. Sakuno stood and went over to the bushes. Speading them apart she found nothing. Sakuno sighed with releaf.**

**Then a soft oder drifted to Sakuno's nose. Closing her eyes Sakuno thought that the smell was really fimilar, like an old frined's smile. It smelled like grapes with a hint of axe. A picture began to take form in her mind. It was foggy and faded, but Sakuno still felt warm looking at it. Sakuno reached out ot touch it, but it soon disappeared, and she was in darkness again.**

"**SAKUNO!!" called a voice.**

"Who's calling me?" **Sakuno thought,** _"Why are they calling me? What do they want? It sounds kinda like Momo-chan."_

020202020202

Pyrus: And there you have it the first chapter. Yes if you have read this before I'm just atemping to get it back to the public by breaking it up into chapters. Hope you like!!


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrus: And we're back! Hope you enjoy the chapter and I still own nothing!!!

020202020202

**--Normal P.O.V.-- **

Momo stood up in a flash and tried to make his way to the nurse's office, but Mrs. Neiman stpped him.

"Momo what are you doing," Mrs. Neiman asked him.

"I need to get her to the nurse and call the ambulance!" Momo yelled pushing his old teacher out of his way.

"Ryoma come on! And call 911 while we're walking!" Momo barked at him.

Ryoma trotted after Momo whiping out his cell phone and quickly gave the lady on the other side of the phone all of the little information he knew. She told him that the ambulance would be there soon. Ryoma and Ann joined Momo at Sakuno's bed side.

Ryoma soon heard the sirins and the anouncemet for all classes to stay in their classroom until further noticed. Ryoma soon lifted Sakuno up while Momo talked to the policeman and other officals.

**--Dream P.O.V.-- **

**Again Sakuno sat up but she wasn't under the emrald canapy anymore. She was in a sea so light green grass. She sat up and saw wild flowers and other things. Sakuno stood and picked a strawberry colored flower and placed it in her hair.**

**Then she smelled it again! Those grapes mixed with a light hint of axe. She though it smelled stronger then the last time though. She followed the smell and soon bumped into a huge tan mountain. Sakuno touched the thing again and it was furry.**

**Sakuno saw the thing move and saw the fully awake face of a lion. Sakuno shied back afew steps, but with one look into the lion's deep amber eyes a sence of security fell over her**

**Sakuno rushed to the lion's side again. She walked up to one of his front paws and curled up against it. Sakuno was soon sleeping soundly between the lion's paws. He smirked a little before moving the other paw closer to her. In response she gripped part of the lion's fur and brought her nose to smell him once again.**

**The lion looked sad and bared its teeth at something in the distance. Sakuno winned as something or someone tried to pull her away for the lion. Sakuno just gripped harder and tighter. As suddenly as it had come the pulling force was gone. Sakuno relaxed again and curled closer toward the huge cat.**

**The lion let his head drop next to her and closed his eyes. He could smell the flower in her hair, and before falling into a light sleep he had a fient smirk gentley playing with his other fetures. **

**--Normal P.O.V.-- **

"Ryoma you have to let go of her, so they can take her to the hospital we can follow in the limo," Fuji said as he and Momo came to were Ryoma stood with Sakuno in his arms.

Ryoma looked at them and then back at the frail girl in his arms. One of the paramedics came up to Ryoma and opened his arms so he could craddle Sakuno like Ryoma did. Ryoma allowed the man to lace his arms under her body. Even if deep down he never wanted to trust this man with _his _girl.

"Wait did I just call her my girl??? Wow I need to stop listening to that stupid old man…and big brother all together." Ryoma thought to him self.

When Ryoma started to pull away Sakuno's hands gripped his sweatshirt tightly. The paramedic saw this too and Fuji came and tried to pull Sakuno's hands off of Ryoma's shirt. Amzingly he couldn't!! Momo helped too, but even with their combinded power she still held on for dear life.

"Guys it's alright. If your friend cuoperates he can come with us. Okay?" the paramedic told the senior and junior.

"Alright. Echizen take good care of my little cousin." Momo said as he stepped back and Ann hugged him.

"Yeah and remember your manners and think of it as for Sakuno. She's like a sister to all of us." Eiji and Fuji said as Ryoma stepped into the back of the ambulance.

Ryoma saw the paramedic step in and one of his partners closed the doors. Ryoma looked at the small body in his arms and smirked. The paramedic told him to flip her so her lay inbetween his legs. Ryoma did as he was asked with no problems from Sakuno.

**--Dream P.O.V.-- **

**Sakuno woke and saw the lion looking out across the meadow. He had moved from in the meadow to a hill looking over the meadow. The strawberry scented flower still hung behind her ear. The wind blew by it and the flower tickled Sakuno's ear. Sakuno giggled lightly catching the lion's attention.**

"**Hhhhemm….What's so funny??" it said in a deep tone.**

**Sakuno was shocked. The lion…this huge cat…had just talked!! She knew it had to be speacil for it was soooooooooooo big, but she hadn't expected to hear it talk.**

"**Did I surprise you??" the lion asked again.**

"**Y-Yes very much." Sakuno stutered out.**

"**We'll princess we must go for time is short." The lion said as it stood.**

"**Where. And how far. I can't really walk to far." Sakuno said standing as well.**

"**Who said anything about walking??" the lion said as he bent his head and picked her up by her shirt and gently placed her on his back, "Hang on." The lion said as he took off down the hill and throught the meadow back into the forest. Sakuno crouched and held onto the lion's main for dear life.**

**Once getting use to the pace and his speed she looked up and stared at the passing scenery. The trees were the same green as the ones that had made up the canopy Sakuno had first laid under.**

**Soon Sakuno felt a cold wind hit her body. She curled closer into the lion's main and was soothed by the hand like fur that caressed her face and made her forget about the cold wind that kept hitting her body.**

**So the lion broke through the trees on to a long stretch of golden sand. The sand was met by a vast clear blue sea. Sakuno breathed in the salty air and let go of the lion's mane and held her arms out like she had wings.**

**The girl was thrown forward as the lion leaped over a bed of rocks and curved his body around a cliff. What Sakuno saw was shocking. It was a huge castle on the beach. The grey stones clashed equally with the golden sands. The bronze gates swung open and the lion didn't skip a beat as he ran into the city.**

**People stood to the side as though it was normal to see a huge lion running through the streets with a person on his back. The lion didn't stop until they ran up to the castle doors, which swung open to allow them entrance.**

**The lion finally stopped skidding a little on the white stone floors. He laid down to allow Sakuno to get off his back. As she did Sakuno saw an old man in a butler's outfit run into the room.**

"**Oh dear, Karu. Please, I just cleaned and your going to break the roof soon!!" the man said as his white mustache danced as he scolded the lion.**

"**Oh…Sorry Al. I can change now though if you want."**

"**Yes please." Al said with a sigh.**

**Sakuno saw the lion turn and look at his tail and as he turned to case it he began to shrink. Right in front of Sakuno stood a now normal sized lion. Karu smiled a very catish smile. He patted toward her and allowed her to pet him. It was then Al noticed her.**

"**Miss who may I ask are you? Karu doesn't like many people."**

"**I'm Sakuno, but may I ask were I am or where we are?" she said.**

**The man's face turned for suspicion to shock. He suddenly bowed until his boney nose hit the ground. Sakuno stepped forward and tried to get the man to stand.**

"**Please, sir, stand." Sakuno said placing her hand on his shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry princess."**

"**Princess???"**

"**Yes. The young master is still waiting for you…" Al started but the look on Sakuno's face stopped him.**

"**You don't remember do you??" Al said.**

"**Remember what??" Sakuno said.**

**Al stood and rushed Sakuno into a near room. "Come. Come. I will remind you." Al had rushed so fast that Karu couldn't follow as the door slammed into his face.**

**--Normal -- **

Ryoma and the ambulance soon got to the hospital. The man opened the back doors and a bunch of nurses rushed them. They herded him and his precious package into the emergency room. Again she resisted all attempts to be removed from Ryoma's sweatshirt.

It was only when they had to take her to a secret place that the nurses got really, really mad. They rushed him slipping him out of his sweatshirt thus grabbing the girl too. Ryoma went back to the lobby and waited.

Soon Fuji and the others arrived and when they saw him alone in the waiting room they knew something was wrong. Tomo was the first to approach the boy. She kneeled and looked him in the face. He looked down at her and she smiled back at him.

"Ryoma-sama, you mustn't worry so much she may look fragile on the outside but inside is one tough cookie no matter how she acts." Tomo said to him.

Ryoma just stayed quite and looked to the door they had taken Sakuno into. Fuji walked up to Tomo and pulled her away from Ryoma. He let her hug him and let her tears hit his shirt. Momo and the others also looked at the pair of doors they knew Sakuno had disappeared through.

Suddenly Ryoma jumped up and began to pace closer to the door. His pacing slowly quickened as he got steadily closer to where she had dissappeared.

**--Dream-- **

**Al had walked her into a cozy room that had a lite fire place and the curtains had been drawn shut making the room have a firey glow about it. Al led Sakuno into a soft arm chair in front of the fire. It was once she sat that Al began to tell her the story.**

"**Well your highness... It was 8 years ago when you and the prince first met. You had been abandoned by your family and the prince's father picked up up and brought you here. Through the years you and the prince grew very very close. I remember the night you were taken like it was yesterday. It has been 3 years since then."**(N/A: That means in total it has been 11 years. Just to clear that up. If you have a question still just message me and i'll explain)

"**You had gone to the prince's room with him just after dinner like normal. We all followed soon after as the sun began to sink. I went to check on you two and the next thing I saw was your skirt fabric on the railing and the prince laying on the balcony floor.**

"**I was so shocked that I yelled for help. The others soon came and a maid went to retrive the King and Queen. The others and I put the master into his bed as the King and Queen joined us in the desturted room. That night the first, of many, search parties was sent to locate you."**

"**The young master had a restless night filled with nightmares. I know, I watched over him that night. He might have been the only one that night to kind of sleep, but I think I would stay awake all week then go into those nightmare he had that night."**

"**As morning came they still had not found you, and at the morning meal well that was when we saw just how bad this had effected the young master. All he did was wake up and see his room and that was what seemed to conferm all his fears. At breakfast he said nothing, and all that day he said nothing."**

"**After diner he went to his room, but when I went there again later that night…He was gone. His hat, which went every where with him was there on the floor outside on the balcony. I picked it up and looked out into the garden and up at the stars and prayed to the gods for both your safty"**

"**After that the king did everything in his power to find you both, but you were never fould. A week exactly after the prince dissapeared that was when Karu showed up, he had been the size of my hand, but was an adult lion. It didn't take long for him to show us his powers."**

"**But he's still the same as back then. He just sits in the garden and such by the lake. He sits there day and night staring up at the sky like he wants somehting to happen and then at other times he'll disappear at random intervals of time."**

**Before Al could continue Sakuno held up a hand. She stood and walked to the door. She then looked over her shoulder at Al who had begun to follow her. She smiled and opened the doors. She smiled at the Karu tackled her. She had noticed that he had been a lot more gentler then any lion she had seen.**

"**Al...wait no Karu," Sakuno asked the lion, "can you show me the garden."**

**After Sakuno made that request Karu stood and walked through a cream colored door. When Sakuno didn't follow he turned around and stuck out and he meowed. Sakuno giggled and ran over to the over sized house cat.**

**They soon entered a HUGE kitchen with cream yellow walls with white boarders. It really reminded her of her home which at that minute she really missed. Karu walked out a pair of white doors adn the sun hit Sakuno's face.**

**When she could see again what Sakuno saw was amasing. It was a HUGE garden that was filled with stage and beautiful plants from trees to small flowers. Sakuno gasped at its beauty. When she had taken all of it in she noticed Karu sitting and waiting for her.**

**Sakuno giggled before running and hugging the lion around the neck. Sakuno then swung her self on to his back and Karu began to show her the garden. He soon jumped through a clump of bushs. Sakuno gasped!**

**They were surounded by tall flower full hedges, and there was nothing over head so Sakuno could see the full moon that had risen while she was talking to Al. Karu then walked away from her and then sat at a river mouth.**

**Sakuno walked up to him and sat next to him. She thought it was strange that there was a lake, but that was when she noticed the tunnel under the water's surface.**

"So its an underground system."**Sakuno thought.**

**And soon Karu was laying with Sakuno sleeping soundly against his shoulder. She shifted and gripped his fur taking in the sweet grape and axe once again. She smiled at the same time as Karu. He looked one last time up at the sky. Memorising the stars and moon and then looking at her then with another smirk he let his head fall and rest on his front paws.**

020202020202

Pyrus: Hate it? Like it? Absolutly loved? Please Review they make me happy and encourage me to write more after Misterms if I pass them that is....


	3. Chapter 3

**--Normal -- **

They had been waiting for 4 hours now and the sun slowly began to set. Ryoma had not stopped his pacing even after the doctor had come out and told them she was fine just that she was in a coma. After that the only thing that happened was Ryoma paused his constant pacing and looked at the man.

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING???????????????" he had yelled at the man and then continued his paceing.

The rest of them hadn't gone near him after that. Suddenly the doctor came out and before the man could say a word Ryoma turned on his heal and charged right through the doors.

"Room 217," he called after Ryoma and then Fuji came up to him.

"We have her in a room and visiting hours end in an hour so I would say lets give him a moment before we go and join him." the doctor said to Fuji

Fuji nodded and so they began to wait.

--With Ryoma--

He came quitly into the room his expesion changing at the speed of light. She was sleeping and the smile on her face told him that what ever she was dreaming had to be good. Suddly she moved and he saw her smell the jacket in her arms.

Ryoma couldn't help but laugh. He walked toward her and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. He wanted to tell her everything and explain what had happened that morning. But he couldn't bring him self to it. So he just settled with sitting next to her.

Soon the others arrived and they all began to talk softly either to one enother or to the sleeping form on the bed. Ryoma taking the roll of the protective lap cat that wouldn't let any one touch her. Fuji just smiled as he finished talking to Tomo.

Soon after a soft knock came from the door. Fuji stood and let Ann, Abby, Rika, and Luna into the room along with the dotor. Luna had no smile until she saw the cat like amber eyes glaring at Momo who was trying to touch Sakuno's head. Her eyes lite up at the same time she glanced at Rika. Both had seen the same thing and both had a new hope for the helpless couple.

The four walked in and joined the already large group in the room. The doctor walked to the bed and looked at all the beeping monitors around Sakuno. He was about to move on to the chart when suddenly she moved yet her eyes remained closed.

The man was shocked. He moved his hand to touch her, but a low threatening hiss made him freeze. He snapped out of his thoughts and he was met by two glaring golden eyes. The doctor cleared his throat but the eyes still held there glare.

"Ahem..." the doctor said again and this time Fuji stood and joined the doctor.

"Yes?" the senior asked him.

"Has she been moving like this? The jumping and the smelling?"

"I trully haven't notice?? Ryoma?? Has she?" Fuji said his brain failing him for the first time in a long time.

Ryoma didn't speak he just looked at the two and then nodded his head slowly. The doctor looked shocked and then walked to the printing chart next to the bed. He quickly looked over it and saw sharp peeks in the straight line.

"This is impossible!!" he said and the room went quite.

"W-What is?" Tomo asked her voice breaking from her obvious worry.

"She's having a dream!!"

"And this is a problem how???" Momo asked as he stood and look at the man in the white lab coat.

"People who slip into comas never have dreams. Yes they can know what's going on around them, but never has any one had a contiuous dream."

The doctor looked at the girl and he must have had some kind of look that the boy next to her didn't like for he hissed his boy only stopped when Tezuka cleared his throat and glare at him. Ryoma lay his head down on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Okay I think we should go." Momo said standing and looking once more at his cousin.

Momo walked up to the girl and bent to kiss her forehead. To his surprise he heard no resistance and no pain any where. Momo pulled back and looked at the cat boy. The golden eyes weren't looking at him but and the sleeping girl. He nudged her face and the machine beeped.

"RYOMA!!" Fuji said looking at the boy.

Ryoma's head snapped up and he looked over at Fuji and the doctor. The machine had spiked up again and it bounced for the next few moments before it settled into the calm straight line.

"My head hurts" the doctor siad, "Boy you can stay and keep an eye on her. The rest of you its time to go."

And with that the gang besides Ryoma stood and with soft good byes walked out of the room. Once they were gone Fuji turned out the light and Ryoma lay his head next to her once again.

**--Dream P.O.V.-- **

**Sakuno woke to a soft purring sound. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the garden. She turned around and saw the lion sized Karu behind her. Sakuno smiled and stroked his head. The large cat's purring grew a little before a large amber eye opened and smiled at her.**

"**Good morning." Karu said lifting his head out of her reach.**

"**Good morning, Karu-kun." Sakuno said with a smile.**

**Suddenly Sakuno's stomach growled and she blushed a deep red. Karu laughted lightly for standing. His movements forced Sakuno to also stand. Her hand never left Karu's mane as they walked back into the castle.**

"**Karu-kun…Where are we going??" Sakuno asked.**

"**To get a sertain hungery girl her breakfast."**

**Sakuno laughed as her guide brought her into the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit at the table and so she did. When she sat though some thing happened. Her eyes went wide and she saw things that didn't seem to fit what was going on.**

_There across the table she saw a man and his wife. They were talking and laughing as a younger Al surved up breakfast. Sakuno looked to her left and saw a older boy sitting further down the table and then to the right there was a fimiliar face._

_He smiled at her and then looked down the table at the others. Sakuno looked not at what he was tooking at but at the boy himself. He had dark green hair that was mainly covered by a strangly fimilar hat, but besides that he wore strange clothing. It was a loose cream colored blouse like shirt that had an open small v at the top and poffy sleeves. The boy also wore light brown pants, and black boots that seemed to be made of leather._

_He looked back at her, but as he did Sakuno felt her heart jump. He had brown eyes that seemed dead. Why was he sad now? She wondered. She lifted her hand to reach out to him to ask what was wrong, but someone's voice called her back from this time to the present._

"**Huh??? What did you say Al????" Sakuno asked as she looked into the man's face.**

"**I asked if everything is okay, young miss." Al said again taking the seat to her right.**

"**I think so, but I had a flashback I think."**

"**Really? What did you see????" Al asked.**

**Sakuno told him about the people she had seen in her dream and what they were doing. She even mentioned the boy who had looked saddly at her. Sakuno watched Al's face as she told him her story. She saw his eyes jump at the moment she described what the boy to her right had been wearing.**

"**Well…It seems that you saw tipical morning in the castle back when the King and Queen and both the princes were still here."**

"**Al you keep talking about the King and Queen yet I haven't met them yet. Well I mean since I've gotten back." Sakuno said as a maid placed a plate of eggs in front of her.**

"**Well that's cause the King and Queen and the older prince are out travleing the country right now. Trust me they would love to have you back in the castle." Al said. "Surely it would give them hope that the prince would soon return."**

**It was then there came a knock on the door. Karu stood ears up looking toward the main hall. The lion stood and bared his teeth at the on coming people. As Al left the room Karu bit the edge of Sakuno's skirt before trotting out the open French doors.**

**Sakuno looked after him and then to the place Al had disappeared through, but as she began to hear the oncoming voices Sakuno stood and followed Karu. She found the lion waiting for her by the lake.**

**Sakuno sat and let her feet hang in the pond as Karu lay behind her supporting her. Sakuno felt her body warm as the sun rose higher, and the water dance around her feet. Sakuno closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.**

**She felt Karu stiffen as the voices came closer. Sakuno guessed that the people were now in the dinning room. There was one female voice that was sounded angry at Al. Karu lifted his head and glared over her at the opening to the secret garden.**

"**Al were could she have gone??' the same female voice said moving closer along with 3 other pair of foot steps.**

"**I'm sure she's just with that stupid cat." Said a new voice.**

**Sakuno thouht that this voice sounded younger then the female. Sakuno could also tell that the new voice was defently male. Sakuno shifted so her back was to the enterance. She was scared of who these people were. Karu must had scenced her worry for he placed his giant head gently onto of her shoulder. Sakuno's just tangled her hands in his soft fur and took a deep breath of his grape scent.**

"**Ah here they are!!" Called Al's voice.**

**Sakuno could hear the three pairs of running feet after Al had called out to the other people. She could also sence the four pair of eyes on her after the running had stopped.**

"**Sakuno-himi??" Al's voice said quitely.**

"**I'll check if its the brat!!" said the new younger male voice.**

**The man must have entered the smaller garden because Karu growled lowly and then nudged her softly. Sakuno thought that now was the best time to 'wake up'. She yawned and stretched before looking at the people to her right.**

**There were three people standing there not incuding Al who stood a few feet behind the new people. The only female had dark raven black hair that shined dark blue in the morning sun. It reached her shoulders and had been braided into a crown around the top of her head. She wore a light sea blue dress that reacher her knees. She had matching sleeves that went from her mid-upper arm to her wrist. She had a pair of mild blue boots that had silver hearts on the sides. She had deep amber eyes that seemed to emmit a hopeful and loving aura in them.**

**There was an older man standing next to her. He had a closly shaven black hair. He wore dark purple trench clock with a black blouse like hunter shirt and black leather briches. He also wore a pair of black boots. His eyes were dark brown and had the same hopeful look the woman's eyes had.**

**The last new comer was a few feet closer to her then the others. Sakunothoguht that she had seen him some where before. He had dark green hair that seemed almost black as he stood in the shadows. He wore a cream blouse shirt under a deep blue vest. He also wore light tan baggy trousers and had matching boots.**

"**Do...Do I know you??" She asked the boy.**

"**From years ago." He said.**

"**You saw them this morning at the tanble I believe Miss. Sakuno." Al said.**

"**Oh yeah you were all there, but the other prince is missing" Sakuno said looking around.**

"**I'm afraid my darling that he isn't back yet...We missed you so much sweetie." the woman said with a smile as she came up and hugged Sakuno.**

"**My dear that means that little twerp will be back here soon to." The older man behind the woman said.**

**--Normal --**

As the sun seeped through the blinds it decorated the room in zebra strips of gold and black. A golden strip played with the planes of Ryoma's face hitting his eyes in just the right way. Soon the green haired boy awoke eyes blinking rapidly adjusting to the light.

Ryoma felt the wieght on his side shift a little before settling back into place. Ryoma crained his head to look at the sleeping form his eyes going glassy and his stomach tightening. Her face looked scared and her features worried, but of what?? What was going on deep in her dream world.

_"I wish I could help her."_ Ryoma thought as he nudged her face a little trying to calm her and to comfort her.

The door suddenly opened to reviel the doctor who was all smiles until he saw the chart spike yet again. She had been having brain wave jumps all night, but no way was Ryoma going to tell him that right now.

_"No need to worry him any more," _Ryoma thought watching the man rush around the different equipment,_ "Its not like she had been tossing and turning and having nightmares. She's only been looking for comfort and help and I'm happy to help any way I can."_

Ryoma took a deep breath as the doctor left and Fuji showed up. The tennis genious smiled at the boy who only nodded in responce. As Fuji made himself comfortable on one of the many chairs Sakuno sniffed the air and her brain waves spiked yet again.

"Ryoma what did I do??" Fuji asked.

"Nothing.........she just registered who came in." Ryoma said his voice scratchy from not talking for so long.

"Oh.....That makes sence." Fuji said his smile faultering a little.

0202020202

Pyrus: Strange I know but I still own nothing but my dream and I most likely never will. R & R readers it makes me write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**--Dream P.O.V-- **

**Sakuno sighed as the woman backed away and Karu came forward to nudge Sakuno's chin reasuring her that he was still there if she needed him. Sakuno strooked the lion's head before standing and walking back inside with the 4 other people and Karu. As they all sat around the table Karu hissed.**

"**What is it now you huge house cat?" asked the younger of two new men.**

"**Ryoga!!" Nanjiro yelled as the younger man stood and challenged the large lion.**

"**Ryoga sit down here NOW!!!" Rinko, the queen, yelled seeing where her elder son was sitting.**

**Ryoga had been trying to sit next to Sakuno where the younger prince would have sat if he had been there to join them. It was then a new man walked through the door. He had long layered hair that came to his shoulders, his eyes were a dazling blue and he was dresses in a black suit.**

"**Ah Fuji my good man good of you to come." The king said standing to great the man.**

"**Glad to see you old friend." Fuji said huging the man back.**

"**Ah Fuji since yur here, I'd like you to see someone." The king said letting the other man go and turning to gesture in Sakuno's direction.**

"**H-Hello," she stammered out as she looked from the two men to Karu who sat at her feet.**

"**Good day young miss I am glad that you have returned to us." Fuji siad with a deep bow.**

**It was then that Karu stood and bowed back to the man. The giant cat then licked Sakuno's hand before walking toward the main staircase. Sakuno glanced at the people around her before curtsying and following Karu.**

"**You know that cat really does act so much like our little boy," the queen said with a sigh.**

"**Yes dear I have noticed that." The king said looking after the two before turning his attention back to Fuji, "Will you join us then Fuji??"**

"**How can I say no sir?" Fuji said with a smile before walking and joining the family at the table.**

**--With Karu and Sakuno-- **

**They had walked up to the thrid floor before Karu had paused for Sakuno to catch up to him. They then turned right and traveld past three more doors before Karu stood infront of the fourth door.**

"**We go in here." He said motioning for Sakuno to open the large oak doors.**

**Sakuno gasped as she saw what was behind the door. It was a large bedroom that had a huge foreposter bed to the left and a walk in closet right across from the bed. The bed was dressed in pure white sheets while the carpet was a deep blue. Right in front of Sakuno she found dark blue curtains that matched the carpet.**

**Sakuno walked into the room and went to the bed while Karu trotted over to the curtains sheding a little more light into the room. Sakuno smiled as she saw the large French doors that over looked the hidden garden tehy had just been in. Sakuno now walked toward the doors, but stopped as she passes a huge rounded mirror.**

"**Karu who's that??" Sakuno asked aloud as she looked into the mirror.**

**With in its glass Sakuno thought she was looking at herself but something was off, the girl in the mirror wasn't wearing what she was wearing. The girl was wearing a short white spaggetti strap dress that came to her knees, and was covered in cherries. The other girl also wore white flats, and had a silver necklace on the had a butterfly charm and a tennis racket hanging from the silver chain.**

"**That's the princess." Karu said with a twing of sadness.**

"**But I thought they think I'm the princess??"**

"**You are me." came a new voice.**

"**Wha???" Sakuno said startled by the new voice.**

**She looked back into the mirror to see the other Sakuno smiling back at her. The girl slowly placed her hand on her side of the mirror, while the first Sakuno slowly did the same. When the two hands touched the glass Sakuno looked at the girl questioningly.**

"**My dear, allow me to explain..." the other Sakuno said with a smile. **

"**When you arrived in this world i was running away from the men who had captured me. Since I was so weak your soul took over my body, while my soul was sent to were it had been captured, and that would be within this here mirror." the trapped Sakuno explained.**

"**But why the mirror??" Sakuno asked.**

"**It had been the last thing I had seen before I was knocked out all those years ago." the trappped Sakuno explained.**

"**Well if I'm in your body and this is my soul and your soul is trapped inside the mirror...then where is my body??"**

"**Well here allow me to show you.." the trapped Sakuno said.**

**She turned to the left adn wave her hand in the empty space. The mirror fogged up and then formed an image. The image was of what looked to be a hospital room. The blinds seemed to be open and it seemed to be late int he afternoon for the room was casted in a redish glow. Sakuno saw her body lying under the pure white sheets, but it wasn't her body that shocked it was the other body next to hers.**

"**Ryoma...." Sakuno said quitely letting her fingures reach out and touch the image.**

"**You must find the prince before the moon rises, so you can return to your own body and I to mine!" the trapped Sakuno cried out to her couterpart erasing the image.**

"**Why??" Sakuno asked removing her fingures from the glass allowing them to form a fist, "If your me then you would know that I don't want to go back to that horible place!!! Not nbow and not ever!!! I'll find your prince later and I'll give you body back...." Sakuno began to stutter as she knuckles turned white and tears began to fall from her face, " But all I a-a-ask i-is th-that you-u do-don't send me-me b-back to th-that pla-pl-place!!!" Sakuno got out before she fell to her knees crying.**

**Karu soon padded over to her and put a paw on her back trying to comfort her. Suddenly though the cat began to speak in a voice that was not his own. The voice was a litle rough from sleep and from not being used in a long time. The voice sounded very fimiliar which caused Sakuno's tears to lighten and for her head to rise and look at the cat.**

"**I'm sorry...." the voice came.**

"**R-r-r-r" Sakuno tured to speek.**

"**It was all a trick, she rushed me and I couldn't stop her. Momo had told me to watch over you but I'm guessing I did a pretty crappy job of that. I hope you can hear this and please wake up soon I need to tell you something very important." the voice came again and this time the cat added a purr as it rubbed its head against her face.**

**And just like that Karu's eyes were unclouded and clear. The cat turned toward the Sakuno in the mirror and bowed before saying three small works.**

"**I am here."**

**The cat then shrunk into a ball and soon was wrapped in an amber light. Both Sakuno's backed away fromt he light an arm shelding their eyes from the light. When the light died and they looked back to where the cat had once been.**

**Now there stood a boy with with black green hair that was half covered by a white hat. He wore a loose cream colored blouse like shirt that had an open small v at the top and poffy sleeves. The boy also wore tight light brown pants, and dark brown boots that seemed to be made of leather. He also wore a thick cape like object that was the same color as Karu's soft warm coat.**

"**Princesses." the boy said with a bow to each od the two girls.**

"**RYOMA!!" the princess with in the mirror siad as she leaned against her side of the glass.**

"**Princess Sakuno." the boy said running toward her and leaning on his side of the glass.**

**As the two looked at each other the forgotten Sakuno stared thinking about her Ryoma who was waiting for her to wake and return to her own body back in her world. She smiled not a hapy smile but a sad smile as she stood from the bed and walked toward her other self.**

"**Princess??" Sakuno began causing Prince Ryoma to step aside to allow the two to talk.**

"**Yes??" she asked.**

"**I'm ready to return to my own body." she said placing both hands on the glass and closing her eyes.**

**Princess Sakuno smiled before opening a portal back to the hospital room where Sakuno slept soundly and her Ryoma was curled around her protectivly. Sakuno's soul fell though as the Princess's soul fell into her own body, but as the two passes the Princess told Sakuno something that made the girl laugh.**

"**You know I think both of our prince's are closer to cats then they are to being humans." the Princess said with a smile.**

"**HAHA I'll see you in my dreams!!" Sakuno said as she watched the Princess dissappear into her own body, before closingher own eyes and drifting into her own body.**

**The Princess and her Prince soon were in eachother's arms for the first time in 3 years. Ryoma didn't let her go until he was sure she was back and safe and another factor was that he could hear his father calling for her from the kitchen below.**

"**Well then shall we go surprise them??" Ryoma asked.**

"**Just a sec let me change too." Sakuno said with a giggle as she ran into the prince's closet and soon came out wearing a long flowy dress.**

**The dress was white adn light pink and reminded Ryoma of Cinderella's enchanted dress just a different color. (author got lazy) Ryoma bowed again holding an arm out to his princess causing her to giggle before taking it and walking out he bedroom door toward the staircase.**

**As they desended the stairs the king and queen and the elder prince appeared below. All had their mouths hanging open at the sight before them. The first to recover as the two stood before them was the queen who quickly wrapped both of them in a huge bear hug.**

"**OH my baby's its been sooooo long." the queen cried.**

"**Mom I'm sorry and I swear we woun't do it again." Ryoma said hugging her back.**

"**Well I guess the twerp did return." Ryoga said grumpily.**

"**Yeah so alls well that ends well...." the king said patting both his son's shoulders before they all turned and went to eat an early dinner before telling the rest of the country that their princess and prince had returned.**

**The End???? (Maybe)**

0202020202

Pyrus: Well I hoped you enjoyed it!!! I still own nothing.

Terra: Are you kidding me!! THAT'S how you ended it.

Pyrus: Yeah?!? And?!?


	5. Chapter 5

**(HAHAH don't worry its not done yet for all those who thought it was!!!!! TERRA!!!!!!!!!!)**

--Normal P.O.V--

Ryoma had been sleeping when he had said those things to her through Karu so when he woke he was greeted by warm brown eyes that seemed to glow with their own light since only the thin light of the moon could be seen coming through the windows.

"SAKUNO??? YOUR AWAKE!!!" Ryoma said sitting so fast that the bed bound tosing her backward so she was lying down on his stomach again.

"Ahh" that wasn't very nice." Sakuno said lightly her voice raspy from not speaking for a four days.

Ryoma bent his body enough so her head was braced on his full belly and he was lying on his side. Sakuno's eyes were still heavey and she seemed to be having a hard time staying awake. Ryoma saw her hand rise and stroke his facemaking sure it was really him. He bent his head into her hand before speaking.

"Sakuno I'm sorry. This morning..." Ryoma began but she stopped him by placing a gentle fingure over his lips.

"Shhh I-I know it was-wasn't your idea. And i-I forgive you." Sakuno said her eyes smiling along with her pale pink lips that kinda' reminded him of cherry blossoms.

"I.....I...Love you." Ryoma said bending toward her angelic face and kissing her forehead lightly as he watched her sweet candy colored eyes close in a happy and content sleep with her new found love sleeping around her protecting her.

--That morning--

When the doctor had been making his morning rounds he passed the room where the coma girl Sakuno was to be, but he was shocked to hear a girl's lovely bell like voice ringing from behind the door of room 217. He opened the door ready to see another girl in the room talking to the boy who never left the sleeping girl's side, but he was met with no such sight. What he saw was a smiling girl sitting in the bed laughing at what ever the black and green boy had just said.

"Ryoma who's that??" she asked noticing the man standing in the door.

"That's the doctor. Yo doc what's up??" Ryoma asked turning toward the man.

"Hello Sakuno, when did you wake up??" the doctor asked as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

And so the two began to tell the man what had been going on that night as Sakuno began to go in and out of consiousness. The man was shocked as he watched the girl stretch and smiled at both men before yawning. At this Ryoma curled under her again so her head rested on his stomach. With in little time she was out of it and sleeping soundly.

"I'll send up some food." the doctor said before walking out of the room and heading toward the main loune for some coffee.

Ryoma had been curled around Sakuno when the door was busted open to revile a happy Momo and the rest of the gang. They had silly string and party poopers that woke Sakuno with a start causing Ryoma to hiss lowly, voicing his agrivation, but a calming hand rested atop his head, from Sakuno, stopped him from attacking her cousin.

"SAKUNO"S AWAKE!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed and cheered.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said burying his face into Sakuno's side.

"Ryoma neko," Sakuno whispered into his ear causing his head to rise.

In front of everyone Sakuno kissed her prince's lips. Ryoma's eyes were wide from the surprise, but he soon his arms were around her and his cat like eyes smirked at the others before closing. When the pair parted they were met with a loud cheering by the rest of the people in the room, causing one of the nurses to come in an shh them.

"Ryoma I have to say I think lions are my new favorite animal." Sakuno said leaning back into his chest.

"Hmm?? And why is that??" Ryoma asked looking down at her.

"Cause Karu brought me back." Sakuno said her eyes closing, as she fell back into a silent sleep, a goofy content smile palying across her features.

Ryoma was confussed at what she had said, but voted to not press. Later, after she was better, Ryoma knew that she would tell him about it, but on her own time, there wasn't a rush. The rest of the week Sakuno and Ryoma stayed into the hospita,l while the doctors and other professionals questioned her about her coma and how she was feeling. Soon after though, life went back to its slow and boring days, the only change being the newly formed relationship that had bloomsomed from that one horible day.

**--FIN--**

Pyrus: Well I know it took forever and a day, but after almost I think a year and a half it has been ended and we can all move on with our lives. Hope you all like it and for the record the whole thing took up 21 pages on Word. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
